


Captive Hearts

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: Prison A.U. 
Iker Casillas sentenced 5 years - drug dealer.Sergio Ramos sentenced 2 years - drug runner.Cristiano Ronaldo sentenced 2 years - drug runner.David Villa sentenced 5 years - GBH.Gerard Pique sentenced 2 years - car theft and ABH.Cesc Fabregas - sentenced 9 months - joy riding.Fernando Torres - sentenced 9 months - joy riding.David Silva - sentenced 9 months - joy riding.
Premier League inmates: Zlatan Ibrahimovic, Wayne Rooney, Diego Costa, John Terry.





	1. Chapter One

Sergio Ramos entered the cell he shared with Iker Casillas to, yet again, see a moody mess sprawled across the top bunk.

"Iker, you really need to get laid real soon, you're starting to wind me up with your constant whinging and moping."

"Well.. Sese if you're offering?"

"Ha, ha, you wish. You know I love you but I prefer girls."

"Yeah right or a girly guy like your friend Ronaldo."

"Em, well, he's busy with other people, isn't he?"

Iker sensed the change in mood and mumbled an apology.

  


Sergio had been Iker's cell mate for the last 6 months since he had been sent to Bernabeu Prison. He had arrived with his partner in crime Cristiano Ronaldo. Cris had been sent over to West Wing to cell with one of the Premier League guys, Sergio had been roomed with Iker.  Iker immediately took him under his wing, taking an instant liking to the talkative Sevillan. He wanted to protect him from the worst the Bernabeu could hold.

As always the highlight of the week was the new arrivals. The interns lent over the metal railings looking down on the central foyer to view the incoming tenants. Nothing out of the ordinary happened until Gerard Pique whooped for joy at the sight of his childhood friend Cesc Fabregas. This drew everyone's attention to the end of the line where three young, scared even innocent looking boys stood. Cesc fabregas, Fernando Torres and David Silva.


	2. Chapter Two

David Villa was in a foul mood. His latest parole request had been thrown out. The psychologist stated he had not conquered the anger issues that had got him put inside in the first place. Villa kicked open his cell door, the noise of it hitting the wall behind sounded like thunder in the enclosed room. Villa's mood turned even darker when he saw a fragile looking, floppy haired teenager sitting on the bottom bunk. Bad news day continued, he obviously no longer had a cell to himself. Villa had no one to vent to apart from the terrified boy in front of him.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Villa roared, "I will tell you this only once. Do not try to engage me in useless, inane, social chit chat. Do not interrupt me when I'm reading or sleeping or doing anything at all really. Do not touch any of my stuff. Do not interfere with my routines and do not expect me to protect you from anything or anyone. Are you even old enough to be in an adult prison?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm 18. I'll try to remember everything you've said. I'm David Silva, nice to meet you," the younger managed to stutter a reply holding out a shaking right hand.

"Oh, great, we have the same name too!" Villa replied sarcastically ignoring the offered handshake.

 

The elder suppressed a twinge of guilt when he saw the boy's eyes start to water and his bottom lip quiver. He definitely held back the urge to push back the floppy hair, wipe his eyes and take the quivering lip between his own. With that thought he turned and left the cell. He had been inside too long.

Silva threw his head in his hands and let out the held in sobs. Why did he have to draw the short straw and room with this monster, this other David? He envied Cesc and Fernando rooming together. It wasn't fair he was the weakest of the three, the other two would have been able to deal with this better than him.


	3. Chapter Three

Iker was alone in his cell reading when he was disturbed by raucous laughing coming from the neighbouring room. He knew two of the new teenage inmates had moved in there yesterday. He sighed, put down his book and made his way next door. He needed to warn them not to draw attention to themselves in the Bernabeu. He stood dumbfounded in the doorway witnessing a tickling/pillow fight going on. The two young men breathless and flushed. The two young, gorgeous men breathless and flushed. They would both find it hard not to attract attention. Iker felt the urge to protect these two like he had Sergio when he first arrived.

Iker cleared his throat to stop the pretend fight. The two boys immediately stilled, looking at him with innocent brown eyes, as if butter wouldn't melt. He was going to have his work cut out.

"Hi, I'm Iker from next door. Just a word from someone older and wiser, you need to keep the noise down so that you don't upset or draw attention from the wrong people in here."

The two boys looked apologetic and nodded their understanding.

"Look, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm going back to my cell now. You know where I am if you need anything." Iker added.

When Iker had left Cesc let out a quiet wolf whistle. "God, he's hot! Let me know if you need anything, yeah you in my bed, hahahaha!"

"Cesc stop it, he might hear you!" Fernando admonished.

 

Sergio was back in their cell when Iker returned. Iker told him about their new neighbours.

"One of them is just your type, girly, blond, pretty." Why he didn't say the dark haired one was Sergio's type he didn't know.

"If he's all that I'm sure one of the Premier League Gang will grab him. Then he can have the Life of Reilly in here, getting an easy ride in return for a few sexual favours." Sergio spat back.

Not for the first time Iker suspected Sergio's feelings for his friend Cristiano had been more than he had previously let on. He could see Sergio was hurt by Cristiano's involvement with another guy.

 

 


	4. Chapter Four

It was recreation time. Cesc was busy re-acquainting himself with Pique. Reminiscing about their school days. Fernando wandered off to speak to Silva. He had seemed so unhappy recently. Silva told Fernando about his awful cell mate. Fernando was horrified and promised to speak to Iker about David Villa, after all he said he would be there if they needed anything.

Later that afternoon Fernando went to Iker's room to speak to him about Silva's problem. When he entered Iker wasn't there and he found himself face to face with his room mate. The guy was quite striking, great hair, fantastic body. Fernando dragged his mind back to the situation in hand.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for Iker."

"And you are?" Sergio replied offhandedly.

"Em, Fernando from next door. I wanted to speak to him about a small problem."

"Well, Fernando, why should he help with your problem? Why should anyone help with your problems? Why don't you man up and sort them out yourself?" Sergio eyed him aggressively.

Fernando looked like he'd been slapped in the face, "Right, anyway, I'll come back and speak to Iker another time."

"Yeah, you do that pretty boy." Sergio sneered in reply.

 

Fernando couldn't believe what had just happened. Why was that guy so aggressive towards him? Why did he seem to despise him? And why did that upset Fernando as much as it did?

 

Meanwhile, Cesc was badgering Pique about Iker. He found out he was a nice guy, looking out for the good boys. He was respected by the Premier League Gang and so he had a lot of say in things. It was good to have Iker on your side.

"That's all well and good but does he have a boyfriend? Does he even like boys? Don't tell me he's straight!" Cesc ranted.

Pique sat aghast, "Why would I know these things!? You pervert!!" Both burst out laughing. It was just like old times again.

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

Fernando managed to have a word with Iker about Silva's predicament. Iker sought out Villa to see if he could help in anyway.

"Iker I respect you but keep your nose out. I don't feel the urge to mother hen all the young boys like you do."

"I'm not asking you to mother him, just don't scare the bloody shit out of him."

On returning to his cell Villa found Silva practicing Chess.

"Where'd you get the Chess set?"

"I borrowed it from the library."

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, I saw a lot of people playing at recreation time and thought I'd give it a go."

"I could teach you, if you want?"

Silva looked up with his hair falling into his eyes, beaming a wide smile, nodding enthusiastically.

 

The two began daily sessions. Villa soon started to engage in social conversation. He discovered Silva had grown up on the peaceful island of Gran Canaria and had only moved to Madrid on the death of his father. He moved into a poor area and ended up friends with Cesc and Fernando. Silva told him the two had difficult upbringings and got involved with the wrong people. They had done a lot of things to just get by, stealing food, prostitution for money, committing crimes as instructed by the hardcore gang leaders. However, Silva could not have found any more loyal friends than Cesc and Fernando. Villa began to see why Iker wanted to protect them all.

 

Sergio thought it hysterical, Iker was petrified of the dark haired youngster from the cell next door. He was too loud, too exuberant, too full on flirty towards the older man. He was always making comments with sexual undertones whilst batting his eyelashes and pouting prettily. Cesc would sit too close to Iker on every occasion and take advantage of every opportunity he could to touch him, such as grabbing his arm during a lively conversation or stroking his hand when Iker seemed sad. Sergio could see Iker's conflict, he was definitely attracted to the younger man but felt the need to resist. Sergio thought Cesc would be good for Iker and decided to push the two together.

 

Fernando was feeling isolated. He seemed to have lost his two best friends. Silva spend a lot of time with his monstrous cell mate playing Chess and Cesc was obsessed with Iker. He wouldn't have minded hanging out with Cesc and Iker but Sergio was ever present and he knew the long haired man disliked him. He often felt the Sevillan's eyes on him looking at him with what seemed like pure hatred.  

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains non-consensual sex (depending on your view point).

Fernando was taking his allotted shower time. His slot was the same as Sergio's but up and until now that had not caused any incidents. He had just turned the shower off when he was disturbed from his own thoughts by raised voices in the bathroom. It was Sergio and Cristiano.

"How can you bear to lower yourself and go with that animal Cris?"

"He's not that bad. He treats me good."

"You're not the person I used to know."

"Yeah well, sometimes we have to do things to help ourselves, don't we Sergio?"

With that the bathroom area fell silent.

 

Fernando walked cautiously out of the shower to see Sergio with his head in his hands.

"Sergio are you OK?"

He received a sniffled reply, "Leave me alone."

Fernando didn't know what came over him but he felt the need to say something, to offer advice even.

"Sergio, I know you probably don't want to hear this, especially from me, but you were lucky in getting roomed with Iker. Cris had to cope with being transferred over with the Premier League guys. Maybe he just did what he needed to do to survive. If it had been the other way round, you might have done the same thing, who knows."

Sergio looked up at him with consuming rage in his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!! I'll never be anyone's whore!" He paused looking Fernando up and down, "Mind you, as you don't seem opposed to the idea."

With that he roughly pushed Fernando up against the tiled wall and man-handled his legs around his waist exposing the tightly closed hole. He forced two fingers into the blond's mouth. He then pushed the two spit laden fingers into the tight ring of muscle. Without too much preparation he proceeded to plunge his very large, hard cock into Fernando's trembling arse. Driving in and out as hard and fast as possible. The pain was near unbearable and seemed to be never ending. Sergio started to slow down, withdrawing his cock almost completely and then edging it tortuously slowly back in. The pain started to ease and soon turned into something pleasurable. The dominant managed to find Fernando's prostate and hit it over and over again.

Fernando's cock was now rock hard between their two stomachs. Sergio spat in his hand and grabbed the purpling head, drawing Fernando's orgasm out of him. As Fernando's pulsing muscles clenched around the Sevillian he experienced the hardest climax he thought possible.

Sergio dropped Fernando's legs. No eye contact was made and nothing was said as Fernando limped back into the shower.


	7. Chapter Seven

As Cesc's luck would have it he was assigned to work in the laundry where Iker was supervisor. Iker for his part cursed his luck. How would he cope with that little temptress under his feet all day? Sergio couldn't contain his laughter.

For the first few days Cesc was reasonably well behaved. The flirting was down to a minimum. That was until Friday when Cesc, oh so kindly, volunteered to stay late with Iker to take the inventory. As Iker was a trusted inmate they were left unguarded.

Cesc wasted little time in taking advantage of the situation. He pushed Iker up against one of the large laundry baskets, dropped to his knees and rubbed the older man's hardening package. He proceeded to mouth his cock through the covering material. He looked up at Iker with unbelievable, innocent eyes. Iker stood transfixed unable to move or utter a single word. The younger pulled down the interfering clothing and immediately deep throated the engorged penis. Iker clenched the edge of the basket, trying very hard not to fuck into the very inviting orifice. Cesc bobbed up and down in a quickening rhythm, licking and sucking the entire length. He then concentrated on just the head, sliding his tongue along the slit oozing precum, whilst his hand tightened and twisted along the shaft. His other hand massaged the balls. 

He could tell from Iker's breathing he was close. Iker placed his hand on Cesc's head to gain attention.

"I'm going to come."

Cesc nodded but didn't stop, again deep throating him. Iker place his hand around the younger's throat, feeling it bulge around his cock. With that he came long and hard. Cesc took the whole load and stood up licking his stretched, reddened lips. The look he gave Iker did nothing to stop his trembling legs. Cesc was extremely pleased with himself when he continued ticking off the items listed on the clipboard.

Iker needed a moment to calm down and register what had just happened. He was still leaning against the basket, staring into space, when Cesc couldn't resist and gently kissed him on the lips.

"Iker you're gonna have to participate a little next time."

"Next time?!"

"Yeah, and the time after and the time after that and so on." Cesc grinned smugly.

Iker again cursed his luck. Sergio would have a field day with this.

 

Cesc couldn't wait to tell Fernando about his conquest. 

"Oh my god Fer, you wouldn't believe how good he tastes. Next step get him to fuck me."

"Too much information Cesc, please stop!"

"You need to chill out, you've become really boring lately. You know what, you need to get laid to sort yourself out".

"Maybe I did and it just added to my problems."

 

Cesc demanded to know what had gone down. Fernando related to him the "bathroom incident" as he had come to call it.

"So he raped you!"

"Well not quite. I never said no."

"Fernando was it consensual?"

"Not at first, but I'm ashamed to say it was the best fuck I've ever had."

 


End file.
